KCMC News Midday Edition: First Broadcast
by Jacob Davis
Summary: Equestria has NEVER had anything like this! The Cutie Mark Crusaders have taken the approach to broadcasting full-on, and the Mane 6 are helping out as well! Television is about to take the Pony Valley by storm! I have given myself a part in this story.
1. Introduction: PreBroadcast Preparations

My Little Pony Fan-fiction #1

"KCMC News Midday Edition – Broadcast #1"

_Originally Uploaded 15 March 2011_

Author: Jacob Davis

Date created: 28 February 2012

Writing format: TV script/teleprompter tape

_**Introduction – Pre-broadcast preparations**_

The Cutie Mark Crusaders Clubhouse – 11:25 AM

Meeting of the KCMC Television Crew

[ponies arguing]

Me (Jacob D.): KNOCK IT OFF! I'm not going to put together a badly produced telecast, and we are NOT going to go down as the station that failed due to a so-called "experiment" being brought on by these three unmarked ponies, so somepony think of something, and think of it fast!

Rainbow Dash; station manager: Try putting on something with a bit of speed! I've seen you watch Top Gear, maybe we could clear it up with the BBC to have them simulcast it here.

Me: Thanks for the tip, Rainbow, but I don't think that'll work. Your station is more suited for that show.

Twilight Sparkle; bookkeeping and sales: Try simulcasting this: The TSN Reader.

Me: Not good enough. The Twilight Sparkle Network is the only station to carry a video reading service! I want to keep it that way. Remember NHK Equestria? Anyone else wish to share?

Applejack; scheduling coordinator: I got it. There is a gap in the mid-day time slot that is usually used for paid programming. Maybe we should put a news department together, and put my Apple Bloom and her friends up as the desk anchors. That should fill that gap.

Pinkie Pie; catering and control room head: I think I'll agree with Applejack on this one, there's too much 'party' in those infomercials. Those are suited for evening hours, when we need to sign off. Let me put it like this: Put in an hour long news broadcast where the paid slots are, and move the paid slots to the dead of night.

Fluttershy; up-link operator: I think we're onto something here. But, instead of just Ponyville, why don't I set up a up-link feed to Canterlot, as well.

Rarity; camera pony: All that should put our new HD Betacams we've got several weeks ago to good use! But, also, we need a good look for the viewers.

Me: Enough! I heard enough today! A newscast anchored by the Crusaders would prove to be profitable indeed. And, Fluttershy's idea to up-link the broadcast to Canterlot would mean that KCMC would be picked up by an extra 750,000 ponies. That'll boost our viewer quota by 50%! SPIKE!

[Spike the Dragon stumbles into the clubhouse]

Spike: [dizzy] You...you rang?

Me: Spike, get your pen and quill ready, and take this down!


	2. C1  The Crusaders Open The Newscast

_**Chapter 1 - The Crusaders Open The Newscast**_

**To be used for parameter MUSIC: **"Operation" from_ Ace Combat 04: shattered skies_

_CGI GFX. TIMER_

_VFX: Cutie Mark Crusaders Emblem with timer superimposed on pony outline. Timer counts down from 5, beeping as it goes on._

_CUT TO: INT. KCMC Studio_

_SCENE: Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle are sitting behind an anchor desk, in full view of the camera. A Robinson projection of the world is situated behind them. 4 clocks are above them, telling the times for the different regions of Equestria._

_MUSIC starts to play._

Sweetie Belle: Good evening, Equestria. I'm Sweetie Belle.

Scootaloo: And, I'm Scootaloo; this is the mid-day news for KCMC-TV Ponyville. Coming up...

_VFX: CMC emblem dissolves into the words: "RIGHT NOW"_

_SCENE: Live feed from Canterlot. Shaky image, possibly an earthquake. Several buildings fall to the ground. Ponies running in all directions._

Sweetie Belle (O.S.): A massive earthquake causes disaster in Canterlot. Stand by for this exclusive report.

_VFX: CMC emblem dissolves into the words: "ALSO"_

_SCENE: Sweet Apple Acres TV building, in process of being erected. Applejack is walking around, supervising. Machines dot the scene: excavators, bulldozers, etc._

Scootaloo (O.S.): Sweet Apple Acres is undergoing a new venture into broadcasting, Rainbow Dash has more in a live report.

_VFX: CMC emblem dissolves into the words: "AND"_

_SCENE: Ext. Sugarcube Corner. An Apple Computer truck is stationed at the curb, ponies walking to and from the Sugarcube Corner building and the truck._

Sweetie Belle (O.S.): And, Sugarcube Corner plans to modernize. Our tech team will see what changes are being made to their operations.

_FADE TO: INT. KCMC Studio. Bird's eye view of anchor desk, with several cameras in front of it. Ponies are operating 3 cameras, with 2 being left alone. Another pony with a copy of the teleprompter script, Cheerilee, waves to Scootaloo to signal the start of the inital report. As the announcer makes the introduction, one of the cameras moves slowly toward the anchor desk._

Announcer (O.S.): Live from the CMC Television Center in Ponyville, this is the KCMC Midday news, first edition. And now, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle.


End file.
